


¿Y hoy?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Regret, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Y se había dormido con la sensación de estar sucio, incómodo al dormir a su lado, al oír su respiración penetrar en sus orejas, sin dejarlo descansar.Y ahora que se había despertado, llevaba encima cada marca de la noche anterior, y ni siquiera el asco por sí mismo había desaparecido.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	¿Y hoy?

**¿Y hoy?**

Hikaru estaba inmóvil en la cama.

Tenía miedo de girarse, tenía miedo de lo que habría visto.

En su cabeza, imágenes confusas de la noche anterior se divertían a no dejarlo en paz, mientras todo lo que quería era que se fueran, que lo dejaran descansar, que dejaran de atormentarlo.

Cerró fuerte el puño en las sábanas, obligándose a girar la cabeza.

Y tuvo seguridad que ninguna de esas imágenes fuera ilusoria.

Yuya estaba durmiendo.

Tenía en la cara una expresión relajada, una vaga sonrisa, el pelo desordenado y la sábana que lo cubría apenas hasta la cintura, dejándole lo restante del cuerpo nudo.

Hikaru quería levantarse de esa cama, vestirse y escapar, sin ser obligado a mirar atrás.

Lo vio agitarse un poco y emitir un sonido confuso, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue suspirar.

No sabían cómo hubieran acabado así.

Siempre había tratado de evitarlo, con todo sí mismo.

Conocía a Yuya desde que estaban apenas adolescentes, había establecido desde el principio una buena relación con él, y no les había tomado mucho tiempo para ser amigos.

Así como no le había tomado mucho a Hikaru para ver señales por el mayor, unos matices en su comportamiento que le decía que había algo más detrás su estar juntos, que Yuya quería que las cosas se fueran en otra dirección, una que Hikaru no estaba ni listo ni intencionado a tomar.

Últimamente lo encontraba guapo, esto estaba seguro.

Y le gustaba pasar su tiempo con él, más que le gustara pasarlo con quienquier otro.

Sin embargo, no lo quería. Eso era todo.

No lo quería, y por eso siempre había rechazado de enfrentar la discusión con él, que por otra parte ni siquiera lo había mencionado.

Y ahora estaban en esa cama, juntos, nudos, y las imágenes en la mente de Hikaru no dejaban lugar a otras interpretaciones.

No había ido a vivir sólo desde hace mucho tiempo, no más que un par de meses.

No estaba muy bien; no le gustaba volver a casa y no tener nadie de saludar, no le gustaba no tener nadie a quien contar como hubiera sido su día, no le gustaba no tener quien fuera dispuesto a escucharlo en cualquier momento, que siempre fuera a su lado.

Le faltaba el dormitorio, le faltaba Kota.

Y la idea que él fuera junto a Kei le hacía más daño de lo que quería mostrar, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero de todas maneras había tratado de seguir adelante. Hasta ahora.

La noche anterior, cuando había pedido a Yuya de cenar con él, parecía haberse derrumbado.

Recordaba de haberse sentido peor que lo usual, de haber pensado de no merecer esa soledad, de haber mirado a Yuya y haber visto en él su ocasión de sentirse finalmente cerca a alguien, para poderse liberar de esa sensación de vacío, de ausencia.

Se había acercado a él y lo había besado, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Y para toda la duración del beso, había seguido esperando que el mayor lo rechazara, que le dijera que era patético, que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba justo para nadie, porque no iban a sacar nada bueno.

Sin embargo, Yuya no lo había hecho.

Se había dejado besar y lo había devuelto, se había dejado tocar y lo había tocado, sin pararse, sin dejarle tiempo de hablar, casi tuviera miedo qué todo pudiera acabarse.

Cuando la ropa había empezado a deslizarse de sus cuerpos, Hikaru se había parado por un instante, sintiendo el corazón latir demasiado rápido en su pecho.

Se había preguntado si de verdad lo quisiera, si estaba así que quería recordar la primera vez que tenía sexo con alguien.

No se había dado respuesta, y había seguido adelante.

Porque sabía con quien querría hacerlo, sabía como querría que pasara, lo sabía porque había pasado los últimos años de su existencia imaginándolo.

Siempre había pensado en Kota, en como fuera la sensación de sus manos encima, en que se sintiera teniéndolo tan cerca, sintiéndolo dentro de sí, como si fuera lo más simple y natural del mundo.

Pero nunca iba a pasar, y se había cansado de perseguir un sueño que día tras día parecía ser locura.

Había acabado de desnudar a Yuya y se habían encontrado en su cama, sin saber como hubieran llegado allí.

Se había tumbado entre sus piernas y lo había mirado por unos momentos, viendo la tensión y la expectativa en su cara, y odiándose para lo que le estaba haciendo.

Luego había empujado dentro de él, y había rechazado de pensar.

Había herido el mayor, estaba seguro.

Lo había herido a nivel físico, e iba a herirlo a nivel emotivo, pero en ese momento había parecido no ser importante.

Le gustaba esa sensación, aunque sintió la culpa cuando vio las lágrimas en la cara del chico bajo de él.

Cuando había empezado a moverse, a empujar dentro de él, todo había desvanecido.

Lo sentía bajo de sí, a su alrededor, y era una sensación tan intensa que le parecía de estar a punto de explosionar, de haber finalmente suprimido esa soledad dentro de sí, como si estar tan cerca de Yuya pudiera servir en algo.

Le había murmurado un ‘te quiero’ a regañadientes, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, antes de correrse dentro de él, y finalmente realizar lo que había pasado.

No habían hablado. No se habían dicho nada.

Yuya se había dormido unos minutos después, con un aire feliz en la cara, y Hikaru se había quedado despierto, pensando.

Pensando en ese ‘te quiero’, pensando en la razón porque lo hubiera dicho, en que pudiera servir, sino que a herir Yuya aún más.

Le había mentido, casi instintivamente.

Le había mentido sólo porque tuviera sentido estar tan cerca de él, sólo porque sentía que se lo debía, sólo para la simple seguridad que fuera lo que el mayor quería oír.

Había mentido por esas caricias, por su toque, por su respiración pesante, por sus labios, por su cuerpo.

Tenía gana de llorar.

Y se había dormido con la sensación de estar sucio, incómodo al dormir a su lado, al oír su respiración penetrar en sus orejas, sin dejarlo descansar.

Y ahora que se había despertado, llevaba encima cada marca de la noche anterior, y ni siquiera el asco por sí mismo había desaparecido.

Se puso en pie lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia su armario y vistiéndose rápido.

Se quedó unos momentos para mirar a Yuya.

No sentía nada.

No por él, no era posible.

Se fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero cuando fue afuera se oyó llamar.

“¿Hikka?”

La voz de Yuya estaba ronca, confundida.

Hikaru se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes.

Cerró los ojos.

“Lo siento, Yuya.” murmuró, demasiado bajo para que el mayor lo oyera.

Y luego se fue hacia la puerta del piso, saliendo sin pensar en lo que estaba dejando, sin que le importara de las explicaciones que tarde o temprano tenía que dar.

No estaba listo a enfrentar el peso de sus mentiras.


End file.
